Polar Opposites
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both go to Twilight Sparkle to help them find their true love, a spell is cast. The spell points towards their true love. But when they both wake up the next morning, and find the pony that they are supposed to be with, will they both accept what they see? Rated M in some future chapters...
1. Unexpected Realisations

_Authors Note: Well, here you go. Before I start, I would like to say that this isn't going to be a sexual FanFic. Seriously, I couldn't bring myself to making a sexual scene; it just wouldn't feel right... However! Expect romance... Read; Review. Blah-dee-blah._

Chapter 1: Unexpected Realisations

Hearts and Hooves Day...Where love and happiness filled every part of Ponyville. Where the ponies who were alone, could possibly find their very special somepony. A time where everypony was with their very special somepony... Well, almost everypony...

Rainbow Dash flew overhead, perfecting her moves. As she nailed 15 barrel rolls in a row, she levelled out. That's probably enough training for now, she thought. She was absent-mindedly flying round, when Fluttershy appeared next to her. Rainbow Dash was taken aback by the sudden appearance of her.

"Hi Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy, flying in sync with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, hey there Fluttershy" responded Rainbow Dash.

"It's Hearts and Hooves Day, and the mayor has asked me to play my songbird choir for all the ponies" Fluttershy smiled, obviously very happy about it.

"Oh... Well that's great and all Fluttershy but... why are you telling me?"

"Oh, right" Fluttershy giggled. "The mayor also asked me to find you and ask if you wanted to do a Sonic Rainboom for everyone."

"A Sonic Rainboom? On Hearts and Hooves Day?"

'Yes, she said it would..." Fluttershy put on a very good impression of the mayor's voice. "symbolise the love and happiness that Hearts and Hooves Day represents."

Rainbow Dash laughed at the voice Fluttershy had used. It was really good; sounded just like the mayor.

"Of course Fluttershy. I'll do it. I'll never miss a chance to show off my skills."

"Great! Just stay out of sight, up in the clouds, and when my songbird choir ends, come racing down and perform the Sonic Rainboom."

"Where will your choir be?"

"Just in front of the Town Hall"

"When should I be there?"

"In an hour."

"All right! I'll be there!"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. I'm so happy I could just exclaim in happiness!" She took a deep breath, and said, in the most quietest voice. "Yay."

"Bye Fluttershy!"

"Goodbye Rainbow Dash."

With that, Fluttershy flew away, towards the town hall. Rainbow Dash watched her go. She felt sorry for Fluttershy. She shamelessly went about, making other ponies feel happy about themselves and their very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day, but she had no very special somepony. She was alone. Well, I can say the same thing about myself, thought Rainbow Dash. I'm always alone on this particular day. Not that I've tried to find somepony, she continued to think.

Rainbow Dash had tried to find a very special somepony. She really did. But all of the stallions she saw had a very special somepony of their own. Her heart was beginning to ache, but then she snapped herself out of it.

"C'mon Rainbow Dash" she berated herself. "You're a world-class athlete. You don't have time for stuff like that. You don't need stuff like that. Love will just slow you down, and hinder progress towards your goal."

A hollow and untrue statement...

An hour later, Rainbow Dash had positioned herself on top of a cloud above the town hall, where she could see and hear everything below her, but not be seen or heard herself. Rainbow Dash looked down and saw heaps of ponies watching the town hall stage.

Fluttershy appeared, and her birds flew onto roosts set out on the stage. Fluttershy flew up a few metres, and started to conduct her birds' singing. The music that the birds sang was beautiful, thought Rainbow Dash. Some kind of love ballad...

Rainbow Dash looked away from the stage, and at the ponies near the town hall. All of the couples seemed to be holding hooves. Some couples had looked away from the stage and started to look at each other; into the other's eyes, getting immersed into the music. Rainbow Dash wondered again... Would I find somepony?

The music ended, and Rainbow Dash actually remembered why she was there. She launched herself higher into the sky, and flew straight down, gathering speed...

Fluttershy was waiting for Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom to occur. The birds have finished singing, but where was Rainbow Dash? She said she would be here... Fluttershy was feeling a little sad that Rainbow Dash had not come. She was about to leave the stage when her eyes darted upwards, and she saw a blue pony with a rainbow coloured mane speeding towards the town hall. Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow Dash flew at top speed to the ground, and as she broke the sound barrier, a rainbow expanded out, detonating with a wave of colour and a huge sonic boom. Rainbow Dash pulled up and, on some inspiration, drew a heart with the rainbow trail she had made.

The crowd looked up, and their eyes widened with wonder at the sight. Rainbow Dash flew away, leaving a sparkling rainbow trail behind her, and congratulating herself on a job well done.

About 10 minutes after...

Fluttershy had found Rainbow Dash again. This time she was in her house, reading Daring Doo and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone.

"Rainbow Dash..." said Fluttershy

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled Rainbow Dash, surprised at the sudden appearance of Fluttershy again.

"Fluttershy, stop sneaking up on me. That's like 2 times today."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy nervously. "I'll just go..." She started to fly out of the door.

"No Fluttershy, I didn't mean to yell. I was just surprised, that's all. What's up?"

"Nothing, Rainbow Dash, I just wanted to..."

And before anything else happened, Fluttershy tackled her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing a Sonic Rainboom! I mean, if you saw the looks on everyponies faces when you drew the heart with your rainbow. They were so happy! And, even better... you actually came to do a Sonic Rainboom in the first place. You're the most kindest pony I know."

"Well, thanks Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash, returning her hug. "I wouldn't bail on you after I said I would be there. We're friends right?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, and I'm glad to be your friend"

They broke apart. Fluttershy was blushing a little.

"All of the ponies were so happy, and all of them trotted away with their very special somepony. You, Rainbow Dash, have caused love to bloom across Ponyville."

"Me?" said Rainbow Dash, astonished that she could cause such a feat. The Sonic Rainboom looked good, but causing love to bloom?

"You."

"Well, I'm glad that everyone's happy."

"So am I. Well... bye Rainbow!" said Fluttershy as she started to fly out the door.

"See ya!"

And Fluttershy closed the door, leaving a partly confused Rainbow Dash inside. My Sonic Rainboom... caused ponies to fall more deeply in love?, thought Rainbow Dash. Huh, how ironic. I can't find somepony of my own, but I deeply help the ponies who have already found some other pony.

Rainbow's heart began to ache again. She needed love. Even if she was a world-class athlete. She needed something to help her find her true love. And she knew the pony who could help.

Fluttershy, after leaving Rainbow's house

As Fluttershy started to fly away from Rainbow Dash's house, she started to think about everything that had occurred on Hearts and Hooves Day. The songbird choir, the Sonic Rainboom, the rainbow coloured heart, all those happy couples leaving the town hall, with happy smiles on their faces. Picturing that again made Fluttershy happy and... a little sad and envious. Huh, how ironic, she thought. I can't find somepony of my own, but Rainbow Dash and I deeply help the ponies who have already found a very special somepony.

Fluttershy never really tried to find a very special somepony. She was just too shy. But now, after seeing the Sonic Rainboom heart, Fluttershy felt inspired to find somepony. But, I might still be too shy, or I might ask the wrong pony, Fluttershy thought, frantically. After several seconds of thinking, Fluttershy thought of the pony who might be able to help.

Rainbow Dash, en route to Twilight Sparkle's house

Rainbow Dash drew nearer to Twilight's home. "If anypony can find out who my true love is, Twilight can, using her magic." she said to herself. She landed in front of Twilight's house and went in. Twilight was reading a book as usual, probably something to do with magic.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle" said Rainbow Dash, bowing towards her. This was a little joke that Rainbow Dash continued to do whenever she saw Twilight. Twilight turned around, saw who it was, and started to laugh.

"Rainbow..." she said, giggling while magicking her book back onto the shelf. "How many times have I told you to stop that?"

Rainbow rose from the floor. "More times than you can count..."

They both laughed. It took a while for both of them to stop.

"So Rainbow" said Twilight. "How was Hearts and Hooves Day? I heard that you performed something special for all of the ponies at the town hall."

"Yes. I performed a Sonic Rainboom, and then with the rainbow trail, I formed a heart."

"Awwww! That would have looked so awesome!"

"Yeah..."  
Twilight noticed that Rainbow was distracted. She usually boasted about such accomplishments.

"Anything wrong Rainbow?" said Twilight, trotting forward and looking at Rainbow Dash more closely.

"I have a... problem Twilight. I need your help. But you must promise not to laugh at me, or tell any pony about this!"

"Of course..." said Twilight, wondering what on earth what Rainbow could be struggling with.

"Pinkie Promise!"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." stated Twilight, doing the required actions.

Rainbow Dash trotted over to the window and looked out of it at the darkening sky. She turned back around and looked Twilight straight in the eye.

"I need you to use your magic to help me find love..."

A long silence answered these words.

"What exactly do you mean Rainbow?"

"I mean that I can't seem to find my very special somepony. And I think that your magic can help me find that special pony..."

"Rainbow..." Twilight trotted forwards and put her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "My magic just can't make true love happen out of thin air. It doesn't work that way."

"I'm not trying to make my true love appear out of the air. I just want like an arrow or something, pointing towards the pony that I am destined to be with..."

Twilight brightened. "You know... I think I have just the thing... Let me have look for that book I found it in..."

Twilight started magicking books off the shelves, looking at the covers and replacing them. Rainbow watched for a while, then got bored and stared out of the window again.

"So Rainbow, why are you so interested in finding love? I thought your were too busy being a world-class athlete to be distracted by anything else..."

"I used to be... But when Fluttershy told me what my Sonic Rainbow heart had caused, I just felt like I needed somepony in my life."

"Your Sonic Rainboom heart? What did Fluttershy say about it?

"She said that all of the ponies were so happy at the sight and that I had caused love to bloom across Ponyville."

"Wow... It must have been amazing..."

"Yeah..."

A few more minutes passed then...

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow turned round and looked at Twilight.

"I've found it! The spell creates a sort of mental arrow, pointing to your true love... However, there's a catch..."

"Yes...?"

"The mental arrow only goes away once you have had one deep and meaningful kiss. The mental arrow will forever plague you. It seems that it gets more powerful over time. Stories have been told of ponies going crazy because the mental arrow wouldn't go away... Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, stand still."

Twilight's horn started to glow. It grew brighter and brighter, then a magic bubble appeared and floated towards Rainbow Dash. The bubble enveloped her and glowed brightly. A few seconds later, the bubble disappeared, leaving a small sparkle of magic behind. Rainbow didn't feel different. No sort of mental arrow as far as she could think...

"Did it work? I don't feel different..."

"The book says that the spell starts working after a good rest. You better get one then Rainbow."

"Yeah, sure! Well, see ya Twilight! Thanks for all of your help!"

Rainbow Dash flew out of Twilight's house, using her balcony instead of her door. Just as she flew away, Fluttershy arrived and opened the door.

"Twilight?" said Fluttershy, quietly poking her head in the door.

"Why hello Fluttershy!" said Twilight jovially. "Your calling a little late, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back in the morning..."  
"No, no Fluttershy, I was just joking. How are you?"

"Fine..." said Fluttershy. Then she sighed deeply. Twilight almost thought that Fluttershy was depressed.

"Anything wrong Fluttershy?"

"I have a... problem, Twilight. I think that you're the only pony who can help."

"What is this problem Fluttershy?" asked Twilight, having some déjà vu at this point.

"Do you promise not to tell anypony else about this? Or make fun of me?"

"Of course Fluttershy."

"Pinkie Promise..."

Twilight Sparkle blinked a couple of times, trying to process the massive déjà vu she was feeling.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." she said, doing the actions that she had done only minutes before.

Fluttershy stayed silent for the longest time, dragging her hoof against the ground nervously. Then she finally spoke up.

"I need you to use your magic to help me find love..."

She blushed and turned away from Twilight.

"What do you mean Fluttershy?" However, Twilight thought she knew...

"I mean that I can't seem to find my very special somepony. And I think that your magic can help me find that special pony..."

"Fluttershy..." Twilight trotted forwards and put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "My magic just can't make true love happen out of thin air. It doesn't work that way."

"That's not what I asked, Twilight. I just want some help finding that special pony that I am supposed to be with. But I am too scared of choosing the wrong pony. I just want some help."

Twilight brightened. "You know... I think I have just the thing..."

Twilight used her magic to bring the book she had found earlier to her.

"It's a spell I found recently. It creates a sort of mental arrow, pointing to your true love... However, there's a catch..."

"Yes...?"

"The mental arrow only goes away once you have had one deep and meaningful kiss. The mental arrow will forever plague you. It seems to grow more powerful over time Stories have been told of ponies going crazy because the mental arrow wouldn't go away... Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh, I don't know... It's a big decision..."

"Do you think that you can find you true love before the mental arrow drives you insane?"

"Yes" said Fluttershy, with more determination in her voice than Twilight had ever heard.

"Okay then... Oh, by the way, what made you want to find your very special somepony?"

"Oh, it was Rainbow Dash!"

"Rainbow Dash? How?"

"Her Sonic Rainboom heart. It was so amazing. I so wish you could have seen it!"

"I'm sure it was amazing... Now, hold still"

Twilight's horn started to glow. It grew brighter and brighter, then a magic bubble appeared and floated towards Fluttershy. The bubble enveloped her and glowed brightly. A few seconds later, the bubble disappeared, leaving a small sparkle of magic behind. Fluttershy didn't feel different. No sort of mental arrow as far as she could think...

"Did it work? I don't feel different. I knew it... I'm not supposed to be with anypony." said Fluttershy, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No Fluttershy, the spell starts working after a good night sleep. Or so the book says..."

"Well, if a good night sleep all I need... then I better get going. Thanks for all your help Twilight."

"Your welcome Fluttershy."

Fluttershy left, closing the door quietly behind her. Twilight's mind was racing. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, both coming to her to help them find love? On the same day? She was thinking about sending a letter to Princess Celestia, when she changed her mind. She still wasn't sure if what she had done was right or not. I mean, this mental arrow thing. Could it really cause ponies to go crazy? Instead of helping her friends, could she of harmed them? What were the consequences of her magic? Twilight calmed herself down. She would wait it out, find out who was their true love, and if need be, set up an amazing night that would surely end in a deep and meaningful kiss. She had it all planned out. But now she was tired herself. She needed to get a good night sleep as well. But for different reasons than Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy.

The next day...

Rainbow Dash sat up in her cloud home and rubbed her eyes. The sun was already high in the sky. Before Rainbow Dash could survey the scenery, she felt something. Something in her mind. It was like someone was applying pressure gently to her brain. She turned her head. The pressure moved so it was pointing in the same direction as before. It also seemed to be moving slightly.

Rainbow Dash knew what it was. It was the mental arrow that Twilight had spoken about. It was pointing to the pony that she would one day love. Rainbow was excited. She flew out of her house in glorious ecstasy, following the small pressure in her mind. Clouds were scattered here and there. Rainbow Dash made a mental note to start cloud busting after she had seen her true love.

As she was passing over a particularly dense patch of clouds, the pressure in her head moved, pointing behind her. Rainbow Dash got really excited. She had just passed whoever it was. She kicked a hole in the dense clouds and looked down. There was a pony standing there. She flew down, trying to get a look at her true love. But before she could land, she already knew who it was. That long pink mane and tail and that yellow body. No..., she thought. It can't be...

She drew closer, and the cutie mark on the flank confirmed it. 3 butterflies...

Fluttershy?, thought Rainbow Dash, confused. How could she be my true love? There must be some sort of mistake. She looked up. No pegasi were flying in the sky, and Cloudsdale wasn't even near where she was. Rainbow Dash decided to land. She would check out this mental arrow; make sure it was pointing at Fluttershy...

She landed in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy stepped back in shock and slightly went to the left. Rainbow's mental arrow moved so it was pointing at Fluttershy. That's... impossible!, thought Rainbow.

Fluttershy looked even more nervous than Rainbow Dash felt.

"Oh, um... hi Rainbow Dash. How are you?"

"Fine... I just saw you walking alone and thought that you needed some company."

"No!" shouted Fluttershy. Then she cleared her throat. "No, thank you Rainbow Dash. I'm quite fine."

"Okay..."

Rainbow Dash flew off, heading towards Twilight's house. She need to tell her what had happened. The spell must have gone wrong. She just hoped she wouldn't laugh at her.

Earlier that same day, Fluttershy's cottage

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the light shinning in from her windows. She got out of bed and was about to get something eat, when she felt something. In her mind... A sort of small pressure on her brain. Fluttershy knew what it was instantly. The mental arrow...

Fluttershy jumped up and down in excitement. She walked outside, following that little pressure in her mind. Clouds were scattered here and there. Rainbow Dash must not of started her cloud busting. While Fluttershy was walking under a particularly dense patch of clouds, the mental pressure moved and pointed behind her. Fluttershy stopped and turned around. No one was following her...

Rainbow Dash landed in front of her. Fluttershy stepped back in shock before relaxing a bit. She was about to say hi, when she noticed that her mental arrow pointed straight at Rainbow Dash. She moved to the right slightly. The arrow continued to point at Rainbow Dash. No..., thought Fluttershy. It can't be her...

"Oh, um... hi Rainbow Dash. How are you?"

"Fine... I just saw you walking alone and thought that you needed some company."

"No!" shouted Fluttershy. If Rainbow Dash was really my true love... she thought. Then she cleared her throat. "No, thank you Rainbow Dash. I'm quite fine."

"Okay..."

Rainbow Dash flew off, leaving Fluttershy really confused. Was Rainbow Dash my very special somepony? It doesn't make sense... Twilight spell must have went wrong. Fluttershy launched off the ground, heading towards Twilight Sparkle's house. I just hope she doesn't laugh when I tell her..., Fluttershy thought sadly.

At Twilight's house, when Rainbow Dash arrived

"Okay, say that again Rainbow, slower and louder. I can't understand you."

"Your spell... it must have went wrong somehow..."

"How so?"

"The mental arrow... it pointed to-" Rainbow Dash tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Who? Who did it point to?!"

Rainbow Dash spoke very quietly, so that Twilight couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Rainbow Dash once again spoke quietly.

"Rainbow... I can't help you if you don't speak up. Who was it?"

"Fl- Fluttershy..."

Twilight heard, but didn't believe.

"Errr... what?"

"It pointed to Fluttershy."

"That's..." Twilight tried to find the right words to say.

"Impossible? Terrible? Laughable?" said Rainbow Dash, suggesting words.

"That's unexpected, but... your mental arrow can't of pointed to her so quickly, unless you already had some sort of romantic attraction to her..."

"What?"

"Look..."

Twilight levitated the spell book in front of Rainbow. Rainbow started to read. Twilight was right. The mental arrow pointed to your true love, but according to the book, there was some sort of confusion period while the mental arrow tried to find your true love. It usually lasted around a day or 2. The book also said that, if you have some sort of romantic attraction to your true love, then this period is usually skipped.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't see it on the page before..." admitted Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight put the book back on the shelf, and looked straight at Rainbow Dash.

"So you had some sort of romantic affection towards Fluttershy in the past?"

"Well... maybe once or twice, I thought of us being together... but I laughed away the idea."

"It looks like your subconscious is still holding onto that thought of love."

The door burst open before Rainbow Dash could say anything else.

"Twilight!" yelled Fluttershy. "Your spell must of went wrong. It's pointing to-"

Fluttershy stopped as she noticed who was in the room. She blushed and turned away.

"Oh, um, you seem to have company... I'll go."

"Fluttershy... can you come here please?"

Fluttershy turned around and walked back towards Twilight and Rainbow Dash, standing very nervously next to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow... I placed the same spell I put on you on Fluttershy." said Twilight.

Rainbow was a little amazed but said nothing. What coincidence...

"Fluttershy... where is your mental arrow pointing?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy raised a shaking hoof, and pointed at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was really surprised at that. Fluttershy had... romantic feelings towards her?

"Rainbow... what about you?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow hesitated for a few moments, then pointed at Fluttershy. Fluttershy gasped.

"There you go, you two. Your true love is standing next to you."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both looked at each other, and in that one moment, Rainbow Dash really appreciated how beautiful the mare in front of her really was.

"What do we do now?" asked Rainbow

"I don't know... I can't meddle in this any more than I already have." said Twilight. "What I do know is this... You both need to have one deep and meaningful kiss, otherwise the mental arrow will forever plague you and slowly drive you crazy..."

"So... all we need to do is just kiss, and that's it? Simple!" said Rainbow Dash, and then she lightly kissed Fluttershy's cheek. "There!"

Fluttershy blushed even more.

"Rainbow... I said deep and meaningful... That certainly wasn't very special at all."

"So, what do we do, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"You need to spend sometime together. Get to know each other more. And, when the time is right, you will know when to kiss. Just be patient, the time will come."

"Okay..."

Then Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your asking... me?"

"Of course!"

"Well... let's go. I know a perfect spot!"

And they both left, closing the door behind them. Twilight Sparkle smiled to herself. Maybe her little mistake wouldn't be so huge after all...

Outside, Fluttershy was leading Rainbow Dash to her 'perfect spot'. They both flew on for minutes; neither of them talking. Then Fluttershy started to descend. Rainbow Dash noticed and followed. They both landed on a ledge, high in the sky. However, their view was obstructed by clouds.

"It's not usually like this. Most of the time, there are no clouds anywhere."

"I can fix that" said Rainbow Dash, and she instantly started to clear the clouds.

Fluttershy watched in fascination, as Rainbow Dash swiftly cleared the sky of clouds. After Rainbow Dash had cleared the clouds, Rainbow Dash watched in fascination, as she saw why this spot was perfect.

The view was amazing. Rainbow Dash looked around, examining every bit of their surroundings.

"It's not just the view... You can also see the best sunrises and sunsets from here." explained Fluttershy.

"How did you find such a great place?"

"When I was flying around one day, I saw this little ledge on a mountain. I landed on it and saw this. Now I usually come here everyday."

Rainbow Dash sat down, just on the edge of the ledge. Fluttershy joined her. Together they talked. About themselves, their lives, what they liked. After a while, Fluttershy held out her hoof to Rainbow Dash, and she took it. They both looked off into the distance, as the sky darkened around them.

_Authors Note: Here we go! I have a lot of good ideas for this Fic. I had to start with a large 1st chapter. The next few won't be so large. Remember to review, and if you have an idea for what could happen in this new relationship, leave it in a review or PM me. Until next time. And remember... Beware of those evil signs..._


	2. Complications

_Authors Note: Hello again! First off, I am amazed at how many people liked my story. Here are some statistics..._

_Within the first day of me posting the story: (which was around 4:30pm New Zealand Time, 17/08/13)_

_155 views_

_2 reviews_

_5 followers_

_2 story favourites_

_1 new author follower_

_1 new author favourite_

_Now I have:(at 9:13pm New Zealand Time, 27/08/13)_

_271 views (in 24 different countries)_

_5 reviews_

_7 story followers_

_3 story favourites_

_Everything else is the same..._

_Thank you all so much, this means a lot to me. Really! It does! For a new writer, just over a month on Fanfiction, to get this kind of result... It's amazing! I love you all! (no homo)_

_So, when we left off, Twilight's spell had confirmed that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are meant to be together. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both flew up to Fluttershy's perfect spot. The story ended with both of them holding the others hoof, watching the sky grow darker around them. What will happen next? Will they ever be able to get rid of the mental arrow? And even though they have been paired together, will their relationship survive...? BTW: I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR 11 DAYS :( _

_Chapter is rated M for sexual references and... other things... (can't say without giving the plot away!)_

Chapter 2: Complications

Rainbow Dash sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Today was another great day. The sun was out, shining over Ponyville. No clouds were around, so no need to cloud-bust today. Rainbow Dash got out of bed and flew outside. She felt a little bored. She had nothing to do... Her flying moves were perfect, no clouds needed to be busted...

I can always hang out with Fluttershy, thought Rainbow But... what will we do together? Over the course of under a day, we have turned from good friends to awkward lovers. 'Awkward' being the keyword there... Will Fluttershy even want to hang out? Will she just be too shy to just fly around with me? Well... I won't know until I try.

Rainbow Dash flew off towards Fluttershy's cottage. As Rainbow Dash neared it, Fluttershy came out. Well..., thought Rainbow Dash. Here I go...

She drew closer.

"Fluttershy"

Fluttershy jumped and looked up.

"Oh! It's just you Rainbow Dash."

"Yep."

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, in front of Fluttershy.

"How you going?"

"Good..."

Rainbow Dash knew she had to ask Fluttershy sooner or later.

"Ummm... Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Rainbow?"

"I was just wondering... if you have nothing else on today... would you like to... uhhh... hang out?"

Rainbow Dash was waiting for the 'no' answer from Fluttershy.

"Yes. Of course I'll hang out with you!"

Rainbow Dash was astonished, but kept her face normal.

"You will?"

"Yeah... why not?"

"Well, when do you wanna go?"

"Now!"

Rainbow Dash was really taken aback by this statement. She had trouble keeping her face normal this time. Fluttershy blushed and dragged her hoof along the ground.

"I- If you don't mind..."

"Of course not! C'mon, let's go!"

"Alright."

Rainbow Dash launched off into the air. Fluttershy watched her for a second, and slowly followed. Rainbow Dash slowed down for Fluttershy, so she could catch up.

"So, what are we doing Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know yet..." answered Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash never expected Fluttershy to say yes, so she hadn't thought further than that.

They flew on in silence for a while.

"Well... can I suggest something?" said Fluttershy.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well... I was thinking... Twilight Sparkle already knows about our... relationship, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I think that that our other friends should know..."

Rainbow Dash dropped a few meters in the air out of surprise.  
"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You know... tell the others that we are in love."

Rainbow Dash was amazed. Fluttershy... brave enough to admit her feelings to her other friends...

"Yeah... sure... let's go tell the others."

"Well, who should we visit first?"

"Lets go to Sweet Apple Acres first. It's closest."

Together, they headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow couldn't help but wonder... What would her friends think of this?

Sweet Apple Acres

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed on the cool grass of Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was right in front of them, bucking a couple of apple trees.

"Hey Applejack!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Applejack stopped and looked at the pair advancing towards her.

"Hey there you two! What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well... I have something to say... It might come as a shock..." said Rainbow Dash

Applejack moved a barrel under another tree, getting ready to buck it.

"Go ahead."

"Well, Fluttershy and I are in a... relationship... together..."

Applejack lost her balance while attempting to buck the tree behind her. She fell backwards, smashing into the tree. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy rushed forward and picked her up.

"Are you okay Applejack?" ask Fluttershy.

"I'm fine... What do you mean by that, Rainbow?"

"I mean that Fluttershy and I are in a romantic relationship together."

Rainbow Dash told the entire story of what had happened. Applejack stared at them. Then she started to laugh.

"Nice try, Rainbow Dash. But your joke won't work on me."

"Joke? This is not a joke!"

"Of course it is! I mean, you two can't be together! Your complete opposites of each other!"

"It's true..." said Fluttershy quietly.

"Hello!" spoke a new voice.

The group turned and saw Twilight Sparkle walking towards them.

"Applejack! Can I have a few apples? I really feel like eating apples right now!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"Ah Twilight! Just the pony I need to talk to now." shouted Applejack.

"Uhhh... why?" asked a perplexed Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash has just told me of a supposed romantic relationship between the two of them. Can you believe that? The story she told must have been well thought out though... I'll give you that, Rainbow."

"Applejack... the entire story is true."

"What?"

"It. Is. True. Can I be more clear?"

"But..."

"I did cast a spell, causing both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to find their true love. Rainbow's true love is Fluttershy, and Fluttershy's true love is Rainbow Dash. It didn't make sense at first... but I can accept their love. Can you, Applejack?"

Applejack stared at the ground for a while, slowly turning red.  
"Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry that I laughed at your love for each other. If you're supposed to be with each other... then I can't stop you."

"It's fine Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "I play pranks all the time; no wonder you thought I was pulling one now. Well, Fluttershy and I are gonna head off. We're going to tell the others about our... relationship."

"Rainbow?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Your welcome."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew off, heading towards Carousel Boutique.

Carousel Boutique

They both landed in front of Carousel Boutique, where Rarity makes dresses for both customers and friends. They trotted up to the door. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, and opened it. Rarity glanced up and saw both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy enter.

"Hello you two! Can you make this quick? I'm making this highly important dress for somepony highly important, and I need time to think."  
"Well... Fluttershy and I have something to tell you."

"Yes? Make it quick please."

"Uhhh..." Rainbow Dash faltered in her speech. This was more difficult than Applejack. She took a deep, steadying breath, but then Fluttershy cut in.

"Rainbow Dash and I are in a romantic relationship together."

Fluttershy looked away, blushing profusely. Rarity lost her grip on the dress she was examining. It fell to the floor, then was stepped on by Rarity as she trotted towards the pair. Rainbow Dash braced for some sort of yell or scream. But instead of yelling or screaming, she hugged Rainbow Dash, then Fluttershy. When she trotted back from them, Rainbow Dash realised that she had tears in her eyes.

"Rarity?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Something wrong?"

"No, no... That's just so precious! The two of you! In love! Ohhhhhhhhh! That is the best love story ever! When are you two going to get married?"

Rainbow Dash choked. "Married?" she spluttered. Fluttershy also looked highly embarrassed.

"Why of course, darling! You two are obviously suited for each other! Oh, I have the best ideas for your dress!"

"No! We are not getting married, Rarity!"

Rarity giggled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear... I just get ahead of myself... But! If you do decide to "tie the knot", can you pick me to be your wedding planner and dress designer?"

"Of course." said Fluttershy.

"Oh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" yelled Rarity, jumping up and down in a Pinkie Pie-like fashion.

"Well, we have to go now!" yelled Rainbow Dash. But she was not sure that Rarity heard. She was still jumping up and down like a manic. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash slowly backed out, closing the door behind them.

"Well... that went well..." said Fluttershy.

"To Pinkie Pie?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can already see how that's going to turn out..." said Fluttershy as she started to fly towards Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash laughed and flew after Fluttershy, but all the while, she couldn't help but wonder... Where was this relationship going?

Sugarcube Corner

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed in front of Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie was out front, cleaning tables. Fluttershy walked up to her, followed closely by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys!" said Pinkie Pie, jumping up and down as usual. "I've got a party on soon! Wanna come?"

"Sure! We would never miss one of your parties, Pinkie." said Rainbow Dash.

"What's it for anyway?" asked Fluttershy.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! I want a party, but don't know what to party about! It's a disaster!"

"Well... skipping over that... Fluttershy and I have something to tell you..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes?"

"We are in a romantic relationship together."

Rainbow Dash marvelled at how easily the words just came out of her mouth. She also noticed that Fluttershy no longer blushed at this statement. They had both finally accepted the truth of the situation. They were in love, and they were not about to be embarrassed of what anyone else would think.

"Hold on a second!" said Pinkie Pie, and she rushed off. She returned seconds later, a glass of water in her hoof. She drank in down, then spat it up. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow Dash explained what had happened yesterday. When she had finished, Pinkie Pie started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I now know what my party should be about!"

"And that is?"

"You two in love! It will be the best party ever!"

"I'm sure it will be Pinkie Pie."

"Well, I have to go and plan for this party! It has to be the best ever! Bye!"

And with that, Pinkie Pie sped back into Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew off, not speaking about their destination... because they both knew where they were going... Rainbow and Fluttershy arrived at the perfect spot once more. They sat down and admired the scenery. They both said nothing, they just embraced tightly. The two pegasi, with their wings wrapped around each other, watched the sun go down, and the sky turning from pink, to orange, to red, and then slowly to black...

The next day...

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunlight. She really didn't feel like getting up right now, so she turned over, wanting to get some more sleep. Then she saw who was in bed with her...

Rainbow Dash gasped and fell out of bed. She quickly jumped back to her hooves. She slowly crept around the bed and looked at the pony who was sleeping next to her. Rainbow Dash recognized the long pink hair and yellow coat instantly. It was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully, drawing slow, steady breaths; quite opposite to what Rainbow Dash was doing and feeling. She was not very peaceful at all, drawing quick, surprised breaths. What the hell happened last night?, Rainbow Dash thought, rubbing her head, trying to remember.

She looked around. Rainbow Dash was in Fluttershy's cottage. How she had got there was a mystery to her. Should I leave?, thought Rainbow. Then she glanced at Fluttershy. No... that might hurt her feelings. But still... what happened?

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy, and a feeling of embarrassment went through her, as a new thought about what had happened arrived in her head.

No... We can't of... But that would explain why I can't remember anything. I probably was so lost in carnal pleasure that my thoughts became a little fuzzy. And, it would also explain why we are in the same bed together...

Before Rainbow Dash could think any more, Fluttershy started to stir. She got out of bed and trotted over to Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning Rainbow." said Fluttershy, hugging Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash returned the hug, a little awkwardly.

"You might want something to eat, last night was quite tiresome for you." said Fluttershy happily, trotting into the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash heard what she said, but was a little horrified to know what she meant. She followed Fluttershy.

"Uhhh... Fluttershy... I can't remember what happened last night..."

"You can't?" questioned Fluttershy. "But last night was..." Fluttershy sighed deeply. "...amazing."

Rainbow Dash was now completely sure what had happened between them.

"Yeah... well, I just can't remember. Sorry Fluttershy..."

"What can you remember?"

"Us holding each other at the perfect spot... but nothing else. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember anything more..."

"Maybe this might make you remember."

Fluttershy approached Rainbow Dash and kissed her.

Rainbow Dash was surprised, and this stimuli was all that was needed to make her remember.

What happened last night...

Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy, her wings and arms, wrapped around the mare she loved, as the sun went down, and the sky turning from pink, to orange, to red, and then slowly to black...

Fluttershy turned her head, and looked at Rainbow. Rainbow looked straight back.

"Rainbow... I enjoy the times we spend together." said Fluttershy.

"So do I, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy winced and held her hoof to her head for a second.

"Your mental arrow getting painful too?"

Fluttershy nodded. "It gets worse everyday... I just try to hide it..."

"We need to be rid of this mental arrow, it will drive us crazy soon."

Fluttershy gave a small chuckle. "The price we must pay..."

"How so?"

"Well... the spell caused us to find the thing that we wanted most... true love, right? But it also left us with something. Something that challenges that love... It's the price we must pay, for not waiting and looking for our desires..."

"It left us with a mental arrow, pointing us to our true love..." started Rainbow Dash

"...but the same gift, could also be what tears the love apart." finished Fluttershy. "The arrow can only be broken with a kiss right?"

"Deep and meaningful kiss, that's what Twilight said..."

Fluttershy blushed. Rainbow Dash knew what she was thinking. And she was sure that Fluttershy knew what she was thinking. Their heads started to inch forward. Slowly, tentatively, drawing closer to the other. Their lips were only a few centimetres away. Fluttershy slowly closed her eyes, followed by Rainbow Dash moments later. They both felt nothing for a few moments. Then they both felt the light touch of skin, as their lips made contact.

Then their lips pushed against each other. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but in Rainbow's mind, it had lasted forever. When their heads drew back from each other, and they opened their eyes, Rainbow Dash saw that Fluttershy was blushing, even more than before. Rainbow Dash smiled at her, and she smiled back, her eyes glittering with wonder. Rainbow Dash still felt the mental arrow in her head, and she knew that Fluttershy felt it too. Maybe it wasn't the deep and meaningful kiss they both had hoped for, but at least they loved each other and were still together.

They tightened their embrace on the other. Rainbow Dash slowly became drowsy and fell onto Fluttershy's shoulder, sleep overcoming her.

Back to the present...

Rainbow Dash shook her head slightly, and returned Fluttershy's kiss. This time, it was more passionate. Rainbow Dash gently caressed Fluttershy's cheek with one hoof; the other, gently pushing against the back of Fluttershy's head; as the kiss deepened with each passing second. When their lips separated, they looked each other, and Rainbow Dash once again marvelled at how beautiful Fluttershy was.

"What happened after I fell asleep Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"So you remember now?"

"I'm still wondering how I could forget in the first place. Who could forget that night willingly?" "Well... when I realised you were asleep, I brought you back here and placed you in my bed. Then, after feeding Angel, I got into bed. Simple as that!"

"Why did you get into the same bed I was in?"

Fluttershy started blushing again, and nervously dragged her hoof across the ground.

"Well... I was going to spend the night on the couch over there. But then I heard you muttering something in your sleep."

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"You only said one word... Fluttershy..."

"Your name?"

"Yes, over and over."

Rainbow Dash was a little puzzled.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I got into bed with you. And you just stopped muttering. Just like that. So after that, I fell asleep in the bed."

Rainbow Dash was laughing on the inside. How could I think that I had sex with Fluttershy?, thought Rainbow Dash. Although... it probably wouldn't be that bad if they...

Rainbow Dash pushed the image and idea out of her mind. It's too early in our relationship for that..., thought Rainbow Dash quickly.

"Rainbow? Anything wrong? Your getting really red in the face..."

"Am I?" said Rainbow Dash. She realised that what she had just thought about had caused it. "Nothing is wrong Fluttershy! I just wanted to ask you if you want to have lunch at Sugarcube Corner with me!" hurriedly explained Rainbow Dash, changing the subject of the conversation dramatically.

"Sure! I'll see you there."

"Great! Well... bye Fluttershy."

"Bye."

Rainbow Dash opened the door and flew out into the sunshine, looking back at Fluttershy's cottage for a few seconds, before speeding off.

Lunch at Sugarcube Corner...

Fluttershy was waiting for Rainbow Dash when she arrived. She was at one of the small tables outside the shop. Fluttershy noticed her approaching.

"Hi Rainbow Dash." said Flutttershy

"What's up Fluttershy?"

"Oh, nothing much really..."

Rainbow Dash trotted over to the table where Fluttershy was.

"Anything interesting happen after you left?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not really... Cloud-busting, flying around... the usual."

"Nothing much happened to me either."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere.

"The love-birds have returned! Wait... are you love-birds... or love-pegasi? I don't know! All I know is that you're here together!"

"Yes Pinkie... we are here together..." sighed Rainbow Dash. She was already starting to regret taking Fluttershy here.

"First cupcakes are on me!" said Pinkie Pie, producing 2 plates with cupcakes on them from out of nowhere.

"Uhhh... Thanks..." said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie placed them on the table, and jumped away, her pink hair bouncing around playfully. Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash's cupcake. Then she looked at her own.

"Oh, I saw what Pinkie Pie did there..."

"What did she do?"

"Look at the icing..."

Rainbow Dash turned her cupcake around, examining all sides. It was then that she realised what Fluttershy meant. On Rainbow Dash's cupcake was a yellow heart, the exact same yellow as Fluttershy. Fluttershy turned her cupcake around and Rainbow Dash saw that there was a blue heart on Fluttershy's cupcake. The same blue as her own coat...

Rainbow Dash laughed, and Fluttershy joined in a moment later.

"Well... that's one way to show love." laughed Rainbow Dash.

They both bit into their cupcakes. Rainbow Dash was surprised at the burst of flavour. A sort of lemon twist, that seemed to get more stronger over time. The flavour seemed to over-power her. She looked across at Fluttershy. She could tell that see had a similar experience.

"How did it taste?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Amazing! Like a cool breeze of wind on your face on a really hot day! How did your cupcake taste?"

"Like a lemony twist, getting stronger and stronger over time."

Not much was said after that. They finished their cupcakes, admiring the different flavours Pinkie Pie had managed to cram into that cupcake. Rainbow Dash needed to go. There will still some clouds that needed to be busted.

"Thanks for coming Fluttershy!" said Rainbow, quickly kissing Fluttershy on the cheek. Then she turned around and trotted away. Fluttershy watched her go, absent-mindedly touching the mark where Rainbow Dash had just kissed her. Then Fluttershy turned round and left, glancing back at Rainbow Dash for a brief second, before starting to walk home.

Rainbow Dash walked along the road, not really looking where she was going. She was too busy thinking about the day's events. Then she was attacked. A group of stallions converged on her and dragged her off into an alley. She tried to fly away, but the group stopped her. She struggled and tried to fly away again, but then one the stallions broke her wing. She cried out in pain.

Fluttershy heard Rainbow Dash cry out. "Rainbow?"

She turned around and galloped back, in search of the whereabouts of Rainbow's voice.

The group of stallions threw her into a corner of the alley. Once again, Rainbow Dash tried to get away, running this time. She got tripped over by one of stallions, who immediately broke her leg. Rainbow Dash cried out again, tears streaming down her face.

Fluttershy heard Rainbow Dash cry out once more, closer this time.

"Rainbow! I'm coming!" she shouted, galloping down the street, looking everywhere for Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash pressed herself against the corner of the alley, tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

One of the stallions trotted forwards. He was holding a strange knife.

"You wanna know why?" he said in a low voice. "It's because we saw you with that other mare over there. Kissing..."  
"So!? Nothing wrong with it!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, there is something wrong with it..."

The knife slowly descended, inching closer to Rainbow's flank. She tried moving away from it, but she was held in place by two other stallions.

"You see... you're in love with another mare... that's the sort of thing I hate..."

None of this made sense to Rainbow. She continued to eye the knife, struggling as the knife slowly touched her coat. Then, the knife swiftly stabbed her flank. Rainbow screamed. It was pain... beyond anything she had ever experienced. The knife seemed to burn her, it seemed to drain her very energy of being. She convulsed on the ground. The knife withdrew, but the pain did not.

Fluttershy heard the scream. She continued to look around. She looked down an alley and saw a group of stallions surrounding a stationary figure on the ground. One of the stallions was holding some sort of knife. Fluttershy could see the one on the ground. It was Rainbow Dash.

Anger rose up inside Fluttershy. She wasn't about to let her friend and her love get attacked like this. She trotted forwards into the alley. One of the stallions heard her and turned around. He started to laugh. The rest of the group turned and, on seeing Fluttershy started to laugh as well.

"Lookie here boys!" yelled one of them, possibly the leader. "Rainbow Dash's 'very special somepony' has come to help her out! What are you gonna do, sweetheart?"

Fluttershy didn't answer. She slowly advanced towards the leader, getting angrier with each step.

"Oh!" yelled another stallion. "Looks like she getting angry!" They all laughed at her. Long, loud laughs.

Fluttershy drew nearer to the leader. Then her anger reached its peak. She rushed towards the leader, her right hoof aiming at his face.

Darkness...

Fluttershy couldn't see anything. What's going on?, she thought. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. And the scene which opened before her, was nothing short of weird.

She was standing protectively over Rainbow Dash, looking down the alley where the entirety of the stallion group were either lying, clutching at their bloody faces; or trying to get away, but kept falling over, because of broken legs. All of them stared up at Fluttershy with expressions of horror on their faces. One of them spoke up.

"What- What are you?"

Fluttershy turned around and saw Rainbow Dash, barely staying conscious. A stab wound was on her flank. But it didn't look... normal. The stab wound was black, and the area around the wound was slowly turning the same colour.

"Fluttershy... how did you-?"

"C'mon Rainbow... I'll get you to the hospital."

She picked up Rainbow Dash, holding her in her arms. Then, Fluttershy picked up the knife. The knife was black, with a lot of strange markings on it. Half the blade was covered in blood. Fluttershy held both the knife and Rainbow Dash securely in her arms, then flew off. Rainbow Dash succumbed to unconsciousness along the way. That made Fluttershy fly ever faster.

Fluttershy arrived at the hospital. The staff saw Rainbow Dash in Fluttershy's arms. They rushed out to help. Fluttershy let them take Rainbow Dash away. Fluttershy heard one of them mutter, "This knife wound... nothing I've ever seen before..." They rushed Rainbow Dash off to the Intensive Care Unit. Fluttershy remembered that she still had the knife Rainbow was attacked with. She stopped a white coloured mare who was heading towards the ICU.

"I don't know how this will help or anything... but she got stabbed with this." Fluttershy held up the knife. The white coloured mare took it, and examined it.

"This doesn't look like a normal knife... I'll have someone check it out for us..." Then the pony continued toward the ICU.

Fluttershy waited for hours to hear anything about Rainbow. Within that time, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity had arrived. They said nothing. They just sat down and waited. Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder and they waited... waited.

A white coloured mare exited the ICU and approached the group. Fluttershy looked up. She realised that it was the same mare she gave the knife to. She introduced herself as Nurse Redheart. Nurse Redheart looked sorrowful.

"I'm sorry... we've done all we can... but Rainbow Dash probably won't survive the night."

Fluttershy nearly started crying, but held her composure.

"But... she didn't look that injured. Only a broken leg, broken wing and a stab wound." said Fluttershy.

"That knife you gave us was no normal knife." She held up a glass container. In it was the knife. Twilight Sparkle gasped. She knew exactly what that knife was.

"The Dagger of Unrelenting Darkness?! How did the attackers get that?"

"We don't know..." answered Nurse Redheart.

"Hold up there a sec'" interrupted Applejack. "What so special about this here knife?"

"The Dagger of Unrelenting Darkness is possibly the most evil weapon ever created." started "It was created by an evil pony long ago, before Princess Celestia was around. This dagger has the power to steal any creatures life force, even when the creature has escaped. One slash of this dagger against your body, and your-" She stopped after seeing Fluttershy's face.

"Can I see her?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash can still communicate, but it's only a matter of time before..." Nurse Redheart trailed off.

"We're going in too!" said Rarity.

"I'm sorry girls, but I want to see her alone..."

They all understood. Fluttershy walked to the ICU and her friends followed. Fluttershy entered the ICU alone; her friends waited outside.

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash lying down on the bed. Her mouth and nose was covered by an oxygen mask. She was hooked up to a EKG machine, her heart beat steady. Her leg and left-wing were bandaged up. All in all, it did look like that she could make a recovery. However, Fluttershy saw the stab wound the Dagger of Unrelenting Darkness had created. Though it was bandaged up, Fluttershy saw the bandage slowly turning red.

Rainbow Dash noticed who had entered the room. Fluttershy approached Rainbow's bed, and looked sadly down at the pegasus.

"Fluttershy..." said Rainbow Dash, weakly.

"Rainbow... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I can't save you..."

"Fluttershy, it's okay..."

Rainbow's heart beat started slowing down.

"It's not okay!" shouted Fluttershy. "You're going to die, and I can't do anything." Fluttershy started to dissolve into tears.

"Fluttershy, how you protected me back there... that is something I will never forget."

"But... even I can't remember what happened."

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes..."

"You saved me."

_Beep...beep..._

"Fluttershy... I know you care deeply about me. I care for you as well... These last few days with you have been the best of my life."

"I-" started Fluttershy.

"I found my true love, Fluttershy... You!..."

_Beep..._

Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow's hoof, holding it tightly.

"Over these past few days, I've learnt the true value of friendship. To be able to care for your friends, in whatever shape or form it may take on."

"Rainbow..."

_Beep..._

"Fluttershy... I love you."

Rainbow Dash's eyes started to close, her grip loosening on Fluttershy's hoof.

"I love you too, Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash gave a small smile as her eyes fully slid closed.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeee..._

Fluttershy looked over to the machine, tears welling in her eyes. The flat-line proved one thing... Rainbow Dash was gone forever. Fluttershy looked down at the body of her love, and started to weep.

_Authors Note: And so ends Chapter 2... Rainbow Dash dying and leaving Fluttershy alone... I'm sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger... What will happen now? Will Fluttershy ever get over the death of her true love? And what about the mental arrow, growing more powerful every day? Will it drive Fluttershy crazy?_ _Yes, there will be more chapters... _

_Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had a beautiful relationship going... I'm not going to just tear that up! Stay tuned for the next chapter... You wont be disappointed..._

_Man, this chapter was really hard to make, but I pulled through, somehow._

_(Now, in this story I am assuming that ponies can hold weapons, so the Dagger of Unrelenting Darkness can be held and used.)_


	3. Training

_Authors Note: Welcome back...  
When we left off, Rainbow Dash was dead... Fluttershy was alone... But in the Authors Note, I said that their relationship would not so easily be ripped apart... What did I mean by that? Read on...  
_

Chapter 3: Training

Fluttershy's tears fell to the floor, as she mourned the death of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was gone... and she would never return into Fluttershy's embrace. The door re-opened, and Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity re-entered. They all knew what had happened; Rainbow Dash had passed. Applejack took off her hat in respect to her friend. Fluttershy turned to face Twilight Sparkle.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked, suppressing her sobs.

"I can't bring the dead back to life... I'm sorry Fluttershy." said Twilight mournfully.  
Fluttershy turned back to the lifeless form of Rainbow Dash. She brushed Rainbow's rainbow coloured hair out of her face, and stared at the cyan coloured face for a long time. Then, Fluttershy broke into unrelenting sobs. Twilight Sparkle trotted forward, and placed a hoof on her shoulder. The rest of her friends crowded around them.

"I loved her... I loved her, and now she's gone..." replied Fluttershy, trying to repress the flow of tears.

"We all did Fluttershy, we all loved her. You... more than the rest of us..." said Twilight Sparkle.

Minutes passed. Nothing else was said. The only sound that was heard, was Fluttershy's sadness. After a while, Fluttershy rose to her hooves, and slowly started to walk towards the door. The rest of her friends followed.

_Beep_

They all heard it. All of them turned around and stared at Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy slowly trotted through the crowd of her friends, inching nearer to Rainbow Dash.

_Beep_

Fluttershy couldn't believe it. She trotted straight up to Rainbow and grabbed her hoof.  
"Come on Rainbow Dash. Come back to us." she said quietly to the still figure.

_Beep_

"Come back to me Rainbow..." she continued, looking at the pegasus.

_Beep...beep_

Behind her, her friends looked at each other, sharing similar expressions; surprise and awe.

_Beep, beep... beep, beep..._

The EKG machine showed Rainbow's heart rate rising, back to the normal level. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the yellow face above her coming into focus. Fluttershy slowly took off Rainbow's oxygen mask. Rainbow Dash coughed for a bit, and shook her head.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes... it's me Rainbow."

"Am I dead?"

"Far from it."

And then Fluttershy kissed her. Rainbow Dash kissed back, and the two wrapped the other in a tight embrace. Fluttershy pulled away and rested her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Don't leave me again..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Never..." replied Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle was astonished. How the hell could Rainbow Dash still be alive? The Dagger Of Unrelenting Darkness sapped the life force of anything that it scratched. But then... Twilight trotted forward and pulled off the bandage that had covered the stab wound. It was completely healed over. The blue coat had reappeared and any darkness around the wound had disappeared.

"How? Not to sound rude Rainbow, but you should have died... How did you survive?"

"I don't know. But one things for certain." Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy tightly. "I'm never leaving Fluttershy again."

Fluttershy smiled and the two embraced, losing themselves in the other's arms.

Nurse Redheart came back in. She was smiling.

"I heard everything. So, the knife wound has healed. Extraordinary!"

She went over to Rainbow Dash.  
"However, your wing and leg are still broken. You will need to stay here for another couple of weeks."

"Not again!" sighed Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy giggled. "Maybe I should bring you your Daring Do books."

"Sure Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash was in the hospital for another 2 weeks. Fluttershy visited her daily. After 2 weeks, Rainbow Dash was out, completely healed. She celebrated with some super-fast loop the loops.

"Oh! It feels great to fly once more!" she yelled, as she flew around happily.

"I bet it would! I mean, anypony would be so annoyed that they missed out on flying for 2 weeks. Especially a world-class athlete like you Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash suddenly got an idea. A completely crazy, but utterly brilliant idea.

"Fluttershy, would you mind if I took you for some flying lessons?"

"Flying lessons?"

"Yeah, well... you can fly already, but I have seen how fast you can fly."

Fluttershy remembered the tornado that she helped get to a minimum of 800 wing power.

"Well, um, that only happens at certain times."

"But if you could control when it happens... You could be as good as me."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! C'mon! We'll start now if you want."

"Sure."

"So Fluttershy, I've always wondered... why are you afraid of heights?"

"Oh no... I'm not afraid of heights Rainbow... I'm afraid of..."

Fluttershy trailed away.

"What are you afraid of?"

Fluttershy once again tried to speak, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath, and then said. "I'm afraid of falling."

"Falling... Fluttershy..." Rainbow flew over to her, and placed a hoof around her shoulder. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The sky, the air; they are wonderful places to be. The freedom, the excitement of being up in the air, soaring over them all. You won't fall Fluttershy. Just keep your wings flapping."

And so, training began. Fluttershy worked hard, trying her best at everything Rainbow Dash set out for her. After a while, Fluttershy grew confident in her abilities, completing tasks just as fast as Rainbow Dash could give them out.

Meanwhile, in a dark library, Twilight Sparkle was going a little crazy. Books lay scattered everywhere. Twilight was in shock. She babbled incoherently. "No, no, no, no, no way...". She started twitching. "I'll find out how sooner or later... maybe in this book?". She levitated a book over to her, one she had read only 10 minutes ago. "In here... In here! It's got to be here! SOMEWHERE! AHAHAHAHA!". Twilight started rubbing her hooves together, grinning like a maniac.

After a few weeks, Rainbow Dash woke Fluttershy up early one morning, and they flew out, high up into the clouds.

"Okay Fluttershy, you have exceeded all of my expectations. This is your next to final test. A race, against me."

Fluttershy would have been speechless at the idea. But that was before she became an ace flyer.

"Right."

"The track is relatively simple. Fly from here to Ghastly Gorge. Go though it. Once you reach the marker at the end, fly up to the perfect spot. First one there wins. Use everything about flying that I have taught you to be victorious. Are you ready?"

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash, and placed goggles on her eyes.

"Ready!"

"On 3. 1... 2..."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared in a hot air balloon.

"3!" she shouted and giggled happily.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took off, racing towards Ghastly Gorge. Fluttershy instantly knew that Dash wasn't fooling around. Dash wasn't slowing down any more, like she had done before. Fluttershy raced after the rainbow tail in front of her, desperate to catch up. They were nearly at Ghastly Gorge when Fluttershy barged into Rainbow Dash, sending her sideways.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy turned and giggled at Rainbow, before taking the lead, speeding into Ghastly Gorge.

"Dear Sweet Celestia I love her..." Dash said to herself, before racing after Fluttershy. She caught up to her part way through. She flew alongside Fluttershy laughing. Fluttershy joined in, and the pegasi weaved their way through the thick brambles. Reaching the other side, they continued, past the quarry eels, moving well away from the pile of rocks that had once trapped Rainbow Dash.

For once, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both didn't want to win the race. They were both just happy to be with each other. They reached the marker that Rainbow Dash had placed at the end of Ghastly Gorge.

"Hey Dash!"  
"Yeah?"

"Race ya!"

And Fluttershy flew off as fast she could to the perfect spot. Dash was in hot pursuit, laughing behind her. Then her laughter abruptly stopped, to be re-placed by a scream of pain. Fluttershy turned round. Rainbow Dash was falling through the air, writhing in agony, clutching her head.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy shouted, and without any hesitation, she dove after Rainbow Dash, catching her flailing form before she hit the ground.

"Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash writhed in Fluttershy's arms. Fluttershy flew up to the perfect spot and gently laid her down on the grassy surface. Rainbow Dash stopped writhing after a few more minutes. She started gasping for air.

"Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy again. Rainbow didn't answer immediately; she was still in shock from what had happened. Finally, she responded.

"Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash, moving towards Fluttershy and hugging her. Fluttershy held her comfortingly. Fluttershy felt tears running down her back as Rainbow wept. "It's fine Rainbow. You're safe. I've got you." Fluttershy patted Rainbow Dash's back comfortingly.

"I'm scared Fluttershy."

"Of what?"

"This." Rainbow tapped her head lightly. "If the mental arrow over-powers us..."

"Rainbow..."

Rainbow started to cry, but stopped abruptly after a few seconds.

"No time to worry about that now. Fluttershy, you have passed my test. You are now ready for the final thing I am about to teach you."

Fluttershy was nervicited. She was tensing with apprehension. She leaned in, closer to Rainbow Dash.

"Yes."

"The Sonic Rainboom."

For the first time since Fluttershy became confident in her flying abilities, she wasn't sure she was up to the task.

"Ummm... what?"

"I think you can do it Fluttershy. You are fast enough, agile enough... and you have heart and spirit. Yes, Fluttershy, I think you can do it."  
Fluttershy nervously backed away. "I- I don't think I can do it..."

"Fluttershy, just try."

Fluttershy took a deep breath in, and let it out slow. "Okay, I'll try."

"That's the spirit! Okay, what you need to do is..."

For the next few hours, Rainbow Dash explained the Sonic Rainboom to Fluttershy. Everything from speed, to position was covered. Fluttershy thought humorously that Rainbow had been getting lecture lessons from Twilight.

"You got it?"

"Yeah... I think I do."

"Well, give it a shot."

Fluttershy flew up higher, looked down, took a deep breath and dived. She streamlined her body as Rainbow had shown her. She fell, gathering speed. She saw the faint air trail forming in front of her. She pushed herself, gathering even more speed. But then, she was catapulted back. She spiralled through the air. After a few dizzying seconds, she levelled out, her eyes spinning. Rainbow Dash flew up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Fluttershy shook her head and dove back down. Once again, she failed the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow flew after the spiralling figure, catching it.

"Rainbow... I just can't do it. I'm not fast enough. I can't break the sound barrier. I can't perform the Sonic Rainboom. I'm a failure to you..." said Fluttershy tearing up a little.

"No Fluttershy, you haven't failed me. Look."

Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy, who immediately started to fly herself. Rainbow looked her straight in the eye.

"It's not the barrier out there, but the barrier in here." She lightly tapped Fluttershy's head. "I had the same problem once. To perform the Sonic Rainboom, your mind must be fixed on your goal, with absolutely no negative thoughts. You must control your mind, as much as your body Fluttershy. Do you understand?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Good. Now, it is getting dark. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash planted a quick kiss on Fluttershy's cheek. Then she grinned at her and sped off. Fluttershy flew back to her cottage, and got into bed, thinking it all through. It was only a few more minutes before sleep overpowered her; her dropping eyelids sliding closed, the world turning black.

Meanwhile

"Hehehehe! It's somewhere! The answer is somewhere!" Twilight threw books aside, giggling uncontrollably. Spike walked down the stairs, looking at Twilight sleepily.

"Twilight... It's late. Just forget it and go to bed!" he droned. Twilight looked around at Spike.

"I don't need sleep! I'm perfectly fine! Who needs sleep! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, Twilight turned back around, continuing to throw books aside. "It's here somewhere. The answer! Rainbow Dash couldn't of returned to the land of the living! It's impossible! Thatn must mean she's a... zombie pony! HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, stumbling around. "RAINBOW!" she trilled. "I KNOW WHAT YOU AR-"

WHUMP!

Twilight fell over, knocked out. Spike was standing behind her, holding a heavy book.

"Listen to yourself Twi." Spike spoke down the unconscious pony. "Zombie pony? Come on! You need rest." With those words, Spike headed upstairs into his own bed, glad that he can, finally, get some sleep.

_Authors Note: Once more, another end. To those who actually read these notes, thank you! Yes, this one is shorter than the other two chapters. I know. But I wanted to do a short-ish chapter for once. Now, I just want to let out some rage... How come that I get people favouriting, following, etc, my story, but not review it?! It only takes a few seconds of your time. Just type how you liked the story and what not. Ok, with that out-of-the-way...  
_

_Thank you all who have still been reading this story. This is by far my most popular! So, what will happen next? The mental arrow is now peaking in pain! Will this finally drive them apart? Oh, and to all the people who want a more... 'intimate' scene, I'm thinking about it. Maybe if I get a few people reviewing this story telling me that they want it, I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reading people! Next chapter could be the last... Stay tuned for more. _


End file.
